Together With You
by anna.ahn
Summary: Insiden terjadi saat Nuest muncul dalam acara Pd101 s2. Minki di diagnosis hamil 3 bulan. Dengan bayang - bayang debut dan ditinggalkan Jonghyun selama dua tahun, ancaman untuk menggugurkan oleh pledis, dan masalah lainya. . Bagaimana MInki melalui itu semua? Jonghyun x Minki. (JREN), Nuest, Produce 101. WARNING! Mpreg. RnR please...
1. Something wrong with me

Together With You

Jonghyun x Minki (JREN)

Warning : Mpreg!

1\. Something Wrong With Me

Keputusan Nuest untuk bergabung dalam Produce 101 mungkin merupakan keputusan terbaik. Bagaimana tidak, mereka mendapatkan perhatian yang mereka cari selama 5 tahun terakhir. Namun, ada satu cerita yang tidak muncul yang menjadi kunci apa yang terjadi di balik kamera.

Siang itu, seusai eliminasi pertama penuh air mata, Minki merasa ada yang aneh di tubuhnya. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak bernafsu untuk makan dan ia merasa ia tidak memiliki energi. Tentu di depan kamera ia bisa terlihat tidak terjadi apa -apa. Namun begitu ia kembali ke dalam mobil, ia hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya. Jonghyun berkali - kali menanyakan keadaanya, dan berkali - kali pula Minki menjawab bahwa ia baik - baik saja. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban Jonghyun, yang bertambhan banyak seiring banyaknya episode dari produce 101. Namun siang ini berbeda, Jonghyun memaksa untuk membawanya ke dokter, bahkan ia menyeret Minki turun dari kasur dan membawanya ke dokter yang biasa memeriksa mereka.

Biasanya, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk periksa, namun kali ini, Dokter bahkan harus mengambil sample darah sebanyak 2 kali dan sekali mengambil sample urine. Minki merasa cemas terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Sepanjang pemeriksaan pun Jonghyun tidak henti menggenggam tangannya.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu padaku, " ucap Minki pasrah.

"Tidak terjadi apapun, tenang saja, kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, aku akan berada di sampingmu, aku akan memastikan kau tidak sendirian, " Jawab jonghyun saat mereka ditinggal berdua di kamar periksa.

Setelah doker kembali membawa berkas - berkas, ia memnyuruh Minki berpindah dari kasur ke kursi. Minki menatap cemas, dibawah meja pun Jonghyun tidak henti menggenggam tanganya.

"Terjadi sesuatu padaku?" Tanya minki.

Dokter menghela nafas, ia memasang kaca mata dan mulai membuka berkas. "Aku mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu, Minki. Namun aku merasa ini bukan bidangku. Aku mencoba memahami, namun aku justru merasa aneh," jawaban dokter semakin membuat Minki dan Jonghyun pusing.

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi padaku, dokter," Minki sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Choi Minki-ssi. Saya pikir anda hamil,"

perlahan genggaman tangan Jonghyun melemah. Minki mencoba menggengam jemari itu agar tautan mereka tidak terlepas.

"Anda tidak bercanda bukan?" tanya Jonghyun.

Dokter membuka berkas yang dibawanya, tentu saja baik Jonghyun atau Minki tidak paham. "Lihat, kadar estrogen Minki terlalu tinggi untuk orang normal, dan testosteron nya sangat rendah. salah satu tanga kehamilan pun dirasakan olehnya. Aku mencoba berbagai tes, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Jika ingin kejelasan lebih lanjut, lebih baik kalian pergi ke obigin, atau ahli kandungan, meerka pasti lebih bisa menjelaskan dari pada aku,"

Mereka keluar dari ruangan periksa dengan perasan bingung, tangan kanan Minki membawa berkas yang tadi diberikan dokter, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari Jonghyun erat. Jonghyun memaksa Minki untuk langsung bertemu dokter kandungan.

"Aku takut, Jonghyun," Jonghyun tidak membalas, ia hanya mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Jika ini benar - benar terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Minki, dan Jonghyun masih tetap terdiam.

Pemeriksaan di dokter kandungan menghasilkan hasil yang sama. Minki dinyatakan postif hamil. Bahkan dengan pemeriksaan ultrasound, dokter berani menyatakan bahwa ia sudah memasuki bulan ke tiga. Kini mereka pulang dengan lebih banyak berkas. Namun 1 lembar yang terus Jonghyun genggam adalah hasil ultrasound berwarna hitam - putih.

"Itu anakmu," ucap Minki saat mereka memasuki mobil. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jonghyun, mengamati bersama gumpalan hitam putih dalam selembar foto itu.

"Aku tau, " Jonghyun memutuskan untuk menyimpan foto itu pada dompetnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku kan bertemu Ahn Jun Young Pd-nim. Kau harus keluar dari produce, aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun padamu dan calon anak kita," kini Jonghyun dengan berani mengelus perut datar Minki, membuat Minki mau tak mau mengulas senyum.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin keluar dari produce, pasti akan banyak sekali komen negatif yang muncul. Misal alasannya karena kesehatan pasti sangat aneh kenapa tiba - tiba, Dan aku juga tidak ingin hal ini muncul keluar,"

"Tapi Pledis harus tau, member kita juga harus tau. Jika kamu ngotot untuk tetap berada di produce aku tidak bisa menjagamu 24 jam, aku butuh member lain untuk ikut menjagamu,"

"Hanya dengan Baekho, Minhyun dan Aron Hyung. Pledis akan kuberitahu sendiri Jonghyun-ah,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kamu menanggung semua sendiri. Kita akan merawat ia bersama, maka aku ingin melakukan semuanya bersamamu, aku akan menanggung semua resikonya bersama denganmu,"

Minki tersenyum. "Please stay by my side, Jonghyun-ah," bisiknya pelan.

Minki masih tetap mengikuti produce 101. Mereka hanya sempat menyampaikan berita itu pada member Nuest, bahkan mereka tidak sempat berbiaca pada CEO Pledis. Berita itu tertutup rapat. Lagi pula, Minki memang belum menunjukkan tanda - tanda apa pun.

End of Chapter 1

Thank you for reading. Comment are apreciate.

Regrads, Anna


	2. Lee Daehwi

Together With You

Jonghyun x Minki (JREN)

2\. Lee Daehwi

Misi kedua, untuk kedua kalinya mereka tidak bisa di satu tim, Jonghyun memilih rap dan Minki memilih vocal. Jonghyun sudah cukup khawatir jika terjadi apa - apa pada Minki. Untung saja, Minki satu tim dengan Dongho.

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu," Ujar Daehwi saat mereka kembali ke kamar seuasi latihan lagu 'play with fire'

"Hm?" Minki menoleh, mendapati hanya ada dia dan Daehwi di kamar, entah kemana perginya Sewoon dan Dongho.

"Minki-Hyung. Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tau ada yang terjadi padamu,"

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak paham," Minki mengalihkan pandanganya, ia sibuk membuka koper untuk mengeluarkan baju ganti.

"Seorang CHoi Minki memilih baju satu ukuran diatas ukuran sebenarnya. Porsi makanmu sedikit lebih banyak dari banyak dari biasanya. Jonghyun hyung terus - terusan memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Dongho Hyung selalu menyuruhmu untuk istirahat, dan Hyung juga lebih sering bolak balik ke kamar mandi,"

Balum sempat Minki menjawab, Daehwi sudah kembali menambahkan, "Dan yang terakhir, aku sering melihat Hyung mengelus peruta Hyung, sama seperti sekarang," Minki secara reflek melihat perutnya, dan ya, telapak tanganya beristirahat disana dengan nyaman. Dengan segera ia menurunkan nya.

"AKu baik - baik saja Daehwi-ah. Kau tidak usah khawatir," Minki segera mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Daehwi masih merasa aneh pada Minki, namun ia tidak bertanya kembali sampai mereka ditinggal hanya berdua di studio 2 hari kemudian.

Minki sedang menyeka keringatnya saat Daehwi duduk disampingnya."Jadi, siapa ayahnya?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Hah? ayah apanya?"

"Dongho Hyung? Minhyun Hyung? Atau Jonghyun Hyung?"

Minki tetap diam, "Aku tau Hyung, aku tau, Kau bisa bercerita dengan ku,"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tau, kau hanya anak kelas 1 SMA,"

Daehwi tertawa, "AKu pernah melihatnya, saat aku di Amerika, tentunya. Jadi aku tau tentang, yah apa yang kau alami,"

Minki mengelus perutnya perlahan dari kaus basahnya. "Milikku dan Jonghyun, Sudah 13 minggu," ia tertawa ringan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa - apa ikut acara ini. Mungkin misi kali ini tidak apa - apa. Bagaimana dengan misi selanjutnya yang kau harus menari, itu pasti sulit,"

"Aku tau, Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat berita karena tiba - tiba keluar dari acara ini. AKu juga tidak ingin berita ini keluar dan menjadi bumerang,"

Daehwi memusatkan matanya pada perut rata Minki, tak berbicara apapun. "kenapa? ingin mengelusnya? belum terasa kook. Masih sama saja, " Minki tertawa ringan.

"Namun itu akan terus membesar. Bagaimana caramu menyembunyikanya?"

"Well, jika perhitunganku tepat,ia akan berusia 5 bulan saat episode terakhir, aku yakin masih bisa menyembunyikanya sampai bulan ke 5, Kecuali anak ini kembar, seharusnya sih tidak masalah,"

"Bagaimana jika kau tergabung menjadi member yang debut?"

Minki kini tertawa bebas, "Jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin seluruh member Nuest lolos ke 11 besar. Masih ada yang lebih baik dariku untuk lolos di 11 besar,"

"Lalu bagaimana jika Jonghyun yang lolos ke 11 besar?"

Minki terdiam, tiba - tiba lidahnya kelu, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir. Ia merasakan perutnya menekan dengan kuat, dengan segera ia berdiri dan berlari menuju toilet berjongkok di depan toilet, mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Di belakang, Daehwi membantunya. Setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Minki berdiri untuk memflush toilet. Baru ia hendak melangkah, energinya seakan habis. Ia merasa melayang dan pandanganya hitam, satu satunya yang dia ingat adalah teriakan Daehwi memanggil namanya.

END of Chapter 2

A/N : Terima kasih untuk semua yang mendukung fanfic ini. Maaf chapter kali ini pendek. Fanfic ini tidak memiliki jadwal update karena uthor sedang KKN dan harus pergi ke balai desa atau rumah pak Kades demi mendapatkan sebaris dua baris wifi. Tapi saya usahakan update setidaknya satu minggu sekali.

Chapter ini di update berbarengan dengan comeback NUEST W sore ini. Mohon dukunganya! Jangan lupa stream Youtube, Naver, Melon, dsb. mari Tunjukkan kekuatan LOVE!

See you in next chapter.

Regrads,

Anna


	3. Check up Without You

3\. Firct check up without you

Hal yang pertama dirasakan Minki saat membuka matanya adalah pusing yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati tidak berada di kamar nya. Ia menyadari ia ada di ruang kesehatan Produce 101.

"Sudah bangun?" Minki menoleh,mendapati Jonghyun duduk disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku kenapa?"

Jonghyun membantunya untuk duduk, "Pingsan, tekanan darahmu rendah tiba - tiba sehingga kehilangan kesadaran,"

"Dia baik - baik saja?" Tanya Minki mengarahkan pandangan pada perutnya.

Tiba - tiba saja Jonghyun justru memeluknya, "Aku takut, aku takut sekali. Daehwi berteriak kau pingsan di toilet. Aku takut sekali terjadi sesuatu padamu atau padanya,"

"Tapi dia baik - baik saja kan? aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya,"

Jonghyun melepas pelukan mereka, "Dia baik - baik saja. Tidak perlu ultrasound kata dokter. Untung saja tidak ada yang membentur tubuhmu saat kau pingsan. Untung saja Daehwi menangkapmu sebelum kau jatuh,"

Malam itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu diatas kasur sempit ruang keseharan produce 101. Tertawa ringan membayangkan kehidupan mereka bersama. Memilih nama untuk calon anak meeka, dan saling memukul jika nama yang di usulkan dianggap tidak sesuai. Membayangkan tinggal bertiga dalam rumah kecil yang nyaman, berlarian kesana kemari dengan anak mereka.

Evaluasi kedua berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada lagi insiden yang menimpa Minki. Untuk kedua kalinya, MInki dan Jonghyun selamat di eliminasi kedua. Bahkan Jonghyun duduk di podium tertinggi.

Minki merasa tubuhnya menggigil, Ia berusaha tersenyum sampai PD nim mengatakan cut. Jonghyun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Minki saat ia menaiki tangga menuju podium kursi nomor 1. Dengan segera ia turun kebawah menuju kursi Minki berada.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Jonghyun membantu Minki berdiri.

"kepalaku terasa berat," Jawab Minki lemah.

"Besok juga sudah jadwal periksamu ke Dokter. Apa mau kau majukan menjadi hari ini saja?"

Mereka mengemasi barang - barang mereka untuk pulang ke dorm sebelum 2 hari lagi harus kembali shooting misi selanjutnya. Jonghyun setia berada disisi Minki hingga membantunya masuk ke mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke dorm.

"Akan ku telponkan dokter, memberitahu bahwa kau akan periksa malam ini," Jonghyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat menelepon dokter yang sejak awal bertanggungjawab dengan kehamilan Minki.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya butuh istirahat malam ini. Biar jadwalku tetap seperti biasa saja," Jawab Minki lemah.

Jonghyun mengalah, membiarkan Minki tertidur di bahunya. Tak tega membangunkanya, ia menggendong Minki sampai ke kamar mereka. Jonghyun memastikan Minki tidur dengan hangat. Mengecup mesra kening nya sebelum ia ikut berbaring nyaman disampingnya.

Keeseokan harinya, menggunakan taksi, Minki pergi ke rumah sakit seorang diri. Jonghyun memang menjanjikan untuk menemaninya kemarin, namun ia harus pergi terlebih dahulu untuk keperluan di gedung Pledis. Memaksa Minki untuk pergi sendiri.

Minki merasa aneh harus duduk di kursi tunggu obygyn. Ia masih belum menunjukkan tanda - tanda kehamilan dibandingkan dengan banyak orang yang duduk di samping - sampingnya.

"Sendirian saja?" sebuah suara lembut mengejutkannya. Minki menoleh, mendapati pasangan muda, kehamilan sang istri sudah terlihat, Mungkin sekitar 6 bulan, pikir Minki.

"Ah iya," Jawab minki, ia berusaha agar wajahnya tidak diketahui, sungguh, ketahuan dengan posisi seperti ini pasti akan membuat masalah.

"Kehamilan pertama? Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Ah iya, ini yang pertama, baru masuk bulan ketiga, " Secara reflek, Minki mulai mengelus perut datarnya. tanpa penyadari perempuan itu melihat jemari - jemarinya.

Tak lama berselang, Seorang suster memanggilnya, memberitahu bahwa ini sudah jatahnya melakukan pemeriksaan. Saat Minki berdiri, samar ia mendengar pasangan tadi berbicara, "Belum nikah dia, kasihan ya harus nanggung sendirian,"

Di ruang periksa Minki menceritakan semua yang terjadi dalam satu bulan terakhir, kegiatannya, dan bahkan kejadian dimana ia pingsan. Selain itu, ia juga menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya, perubahannya tubuhnya, pola makan, dan sebagainya. Seperti biasnaya, ultrasound kembali dilAkukan. Minki melihat zygot yang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya, bahkan ketika sang dokter mengaktifkan mode Audio, Minki bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara detak jantung calon bayinya.

"Bayimu tumbuh dengan sehat, "Dokter berucap semabri memberikan berkas hasil pemeriksaan pada Minki.

"Syukurlah. AKu takut terjadi apa apa dengan nya karena aktifitasku belakangan ini,"

"Itu yang kukhawatirkan. Jika pada kehamilan lain, apa yang kau lakukan itu sangat dilarang karena bisa memberikan efek yang parah pada janin,"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana. Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku berhenti sekarang. AKu takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya, namun disisi lain, aku takut jika ada berita buruk tentangku dan ayahnya, apalagi sekarang ayahnya sedang mendapatkan perhatian besar,"

"Jadwal check up mu harus maju paling tidak setiap dua minggu sekali. Jangan pernah meninggalkan makan, walaulpun tidak merasa lapar, jangan pedulikan tentang outfit, nutrisi untuknya lebih penting. Lalu tidak ada latihan intensif, kau harus tidur yang cukup setiap harinya, dan selalu istirahat disela - sela latihan. Kau mengerti?"

Minki mencatat semua dalam benaknya, "Baik, akan ku lakukan. Aku pasti menjaganya,"

Dokter menyerahkan satu lembar resep, "Ini untuk vitamin. Jangan lupa diminum. Banyak minum susu dan kurangi Kopi dan teh,"

Minki mengambil resep, menaruhnya di map yang sama dengan hasil pemeriksaan bulan ini. Keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, Minki bergegas menuju apotek, membeli vitamin yang disarankan oleh dokter.

Ponsel Minki berdering tepat saat Minki memasuki taksi. Jonghyun meneleponnya. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pemeriksaan?"

"AKu baru saja masuk ke taksi untuk pulang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Well, Aku mungkin belum bisa pulang sekarang, Tak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa aku perlu pergi ke kantor juga?"

"Tidak perlu. Istirahatlah. Aku berusaha agar selesai secepatnya. Love you,"

Wajah Minki memanas, "Love you too,"

END of Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mendukung...

bagi saya, review adalah suatu apresiasi, dan untuk semua yang sudah review, saya berterima kasih sangat. Let me send a virtual hug for you...

I will not update anything till 31st at least. Sudah masuk proker untuk KKN soalnya. huhu TT

doakan tanggal 31 wifi di rumah pak kades lancar jaya ya...

PS : Did you see Yongguk Shihyun album preview. WTF! did they just had their prewed photo?

PSS : Lets stream if you! bayangin Minhyun denger if you, baper seketika...

SPOILER! I WILL HAVE A SPECIAL FANFIC ON 31st


	4. PLEDIS I

4\. PLEDIS I

Minki baru menyadari bahwa ia lupa membeli susu khusus kehamilan. Ia berniat membeli di mini market depan dorm, namun ia menyadari bahwa penjaga disana sudah sangat mengenalnya, karena itu ia mengurungkan niatnya.

 **Minki : Aku lupa membeli susu. Bisa tolong belikan?**

Minki meletakkan ponselnya di nakas di kamar sebelum berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Ia keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur untuk minum. Ia justru menemukan Dongho sedang membuat ramyeon.

"Hei," Dongho menyapanya.

Minki mengambil air dan meminumnya, "Bagaimana pemeriksaanya?" Tanya Dongho.

"Baik - baik saja. Belum ada masalah,"

Dongho membawa Ramyeon dan duduk di depan Minki, "Masih tetap kekeh untuk berada di acara sampah itu?"

"Dan menghancurkan Jonghyun?" Tanya Minki sarkas.

"Well, kau tau Jonghyun. Dia bahkan rela menukarkan segalanya untukmu. Bahkan jika kau memintanya untuk coming out dan membeberkan hubungan kalian, dia akan menelepon pers sekarang juga. Percayalah, kau dan anak itu adalah prioritas utama di hidup Jonghyun,"

Minki menunduk, "Aku tidak yakin," katanya lemah.

"Aku melihat Jonghyun sangat bersemangat untuk debut dalam 11 besar. Aku melihat bagaimana senyum Jonghyun terkembang luas saat ia menaiki podium. Aku tau dia tidak ingin aku menghancurkan impianya,"

"Bagaimana jika Jonghyun survive. Bukankah itu justru akan menyulitkanmu?"

Minki terdiam, "Aku tau itu,"

"Jonghyun memiliki kemungkan sangat besar untuk masuk dalam 11 besar. Dia akan debut dengan grup baru selama 1,5 tahun. Apa kau yakin Minki kau tidak apa - apa ditinggal selama itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan nya untuk berhenti mengejar mimpinya. Jonghyun masih muda, semangat mengejar mimpinya masih menggebu - gebu, jika itu memang kesempatan yang tersedia untuknya, aku ingin dia mengambil,"

"Tapi aku yakin Jonghyun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Jika ia harus memilih 1,5 tahun dalam sebuah grup global atau menghabiskan waktu di tahun pertama anak kalian, ia pasti memilih yang terakhir,"

Minki tersnyum. "Aku selalu membayangkan keluarga kecil kami, tidak berlebihan kan?"

"Akan sangat menarik, kau sebagai ibunya yang sangat cerewet dan Jonghyun yang sangat penyabar dengan kalian, lalu ada Aron Hyung yang akan menggoda anakmu, lalu aku yang menjadi paman pelindung, dan Minhyun yang selalu memanjakan anak mu. Akan sangat menarik,"

Minki tertawa bebas. Namun belum sempat Minki membalas, Pintu dorm mereka terbuka lebar. Salah satu petinggi Pledis memasuki dorm mereka. Dibelakangnya Jonghyun mengejar dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Choi Minki!" MInki tersentak kaget, dengan segera ia berdiri menghadap petinggi Pledis itu.

Laki - laki itu menatap Minki dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya berhenti di perut Minki. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Jadi kau benar - benar serius sedang hamil?" Secara reflek Minki melindungi perutnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan Hyung, ini seperti yang kubicarakan di kantor tadi," raut wajah Jonghyun benar - bnar serius."Jangan bercanda. Kalian itu ada diujung jurang. Kalian mau berbuat masalah lagi?"

"Maaf, " Ucap Minki lirih.

"Jonghyun bilang kau mau mempertahankannya?" Minki mengangguk.

"Dan masih tetap bertahan di produce?" Minki kembali mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa bulan memangnya?"

"Tiga bulan,"

"Oh masih bisa, kalau begitu Gugurkan saja," Ucap laki - laki itu final.

Minki menatapnya terkejut, pelukan pada perutnya semakin erat. "Hyung,"

"Kalau begitu keluar saja. Dari pledis sekalian. Tapi jangan bikin masalah. Kalau masalah ini keluar, kau hanya akan membuat pledis kesusahan,"

Jonghyun baru akan membuka mulutnya, "Jangan bawa - bawa Jonghyun," Ucap petinggi Pledis itu lagi.

"Pilihanmu hanya dua. jika ingin bertahan di sini, maka gugurkan saja. Jika tidak pergi. Tapi jangan bawa siapa - siapa,"

"Minki tanggung jawabku, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanya sendiri,"

"Dan menghancurkan Nuest lagi?"

Jonghyun tidak bisa menjawab, ia terdiam, membiarkan laki - laki itu keluar dari dorm Nuest. Minki jatuh terduduk. Jonghyun merangkulnya erat.

"Jonghyun-ah,"Minki berucap lirih.

"Ssst, semua akan baik - baik saja. kita akan melalui ini bersama - sama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri,"

"Maaf Jonghyun, maaf,"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Ini bukan salah mu,"

"Kau tidak harus mengalah untukku Jonghyun-ah. Kau harus bertahan. Ini kan mimpi mu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengubur mimpimu hanya demi aku. Namun maaf, jika kau menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya, aku akan menolak. Aku akan menjaganya dan mempertahankanya,"

"Mimpiku tidak berarti apapun jika aku tidak melalui nya bersamamu. Kalau kau mau menjaganya, ayo jaga bersama. Sejak kamu mengandungnya, sejak itulah anak ini menjadi prioritasku," Mata Jonghyun benar - benar menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Dan membuat orang tua mu kecewa? Jangan bercanda Jonghyun-ah. Apa kau menceritakan kepada mereka tentang hubungan kita? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bilang kepada mereka bahwa kita bersama,bukan? Lalu kau mau bilang kepada mereka apa? Kau mau datang kepada mereka mengatakan kau berhenti menjadi Idol karena kau akan segera menjadi ayah bersama teman segrup mu sendiri?"

Minki berdiri, melepaskan pelukan Jonghyun, "Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa hubungan kita sebenarnya," Minki berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Jonghyun menatap punggung kecil yang kini terhalang pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia merasakan pundahnya ditepuk, mendapati Baekho ternyata masih berada di sana.

"Baekho-ya,"

"Minki hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Jonghyun-ah. Dia benar - benar mencintaimu. Kau tau apa alasan bahwa Minki tidak akan mau mengggugurkan anak kalian?" Jonghyun menggeleng.

"Karena kalaupun kalian tidak bisa bersama, ia masih bersama bagian dari mu. Dan itu cukup untuk dirinya,"

"Tapi aku ingin bersamanya dan anak kami, Baekho-ya,"

"Minki tidak ingin kau berhenti. Karena ketika kau mewujudkan mimpi ini, sama saja kau mewujudkan mimpinya,"

Jonghyun memasuki kamarnya. Menatap punggung Minki diatas kasur. Ia duduk di sampingnya sebelum beralih ntuk mendekap punggung itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Minki-ya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu dan jangan penrah pergi dari ku,"

Jonghyun memaksa Minki berbalik dan menatapnya. "Hei, Percaya padaku. Aku tidak masalah ketika aku memang harus melepas mimpiku. Aku bisa pulang ke kangwondo dan membantu orang tua ku di kebun kentang. Kau tidak malu kan punya pasangan hidup yang hanya seorang petani kentang?" Masih dengan dengan mata yang sembab Minki tertawa.

"Oh ayolah. Kupikir petani kentang memiliki pemasukan lebih baik dari pada pemasukan kita sekarang. Lagi pula, selama kami bisa makan dan tinggal dengan nyaman aku tidak masalah. Aku juga pasti akan bekerja, tenang saja,"

Meraka menatap langit - langit kamar mereka. Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukan nya. "Lets spend the rest of our live together," Ucap Jonghyun mantap.

END of Chapter 4

a/n : Maaf ada sedikit keterlambatan update chap ini. aku tambahin sedikit lebih banyak.

Review adalah bentuk apresiasi, so, tolong review. *ps : there are more than 3000 readers but no review? i'm sad TT*

untuk yang sudah review, kalian yang terbaik, let me send you virtual kisses.

See you on next chapter.

Regards,

Anna


	5. Gunhee and Craving

5\. Gunhee and Craving

Mereka memutuskan utnuk tidak menggugurkan kandungan Minki, namun mereka tidak mengatakan pada siapapun. Janin dapat digugurkan sebelum trisemester pertama habis, maka dari itu, mereka beranggapan jika mereka bisa menyembunyikan sampai bulan ke empat, tidak ada lagi ancaman untuk menggugurkan.

Waktu kebersamaan mereka harus usai, karena mereka harus kembali shooting produce 101. Sayang, pada eliminasi ketiga, Jonghyun tidak setim lagi dengan Minki. Dan kali ini, tidak ada satupun member Nuest yang setim dengan Minki. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jonghyun semakin khawatir. Belum lagi mereka kini benar - benar harus menyembunyikan kehamilan sehingga apapun yang dapat memberikan petunjuk mengenai kehamilan Minki harus disembunyikan. Itu artinya, tidak ada vitamin atau susu yang bisa Minki bawa ke dorm Produce.

Minki menyempatkan diri membuka ponsel nya sebelum istirahat hari itu. Satu pesan masuk dari Jonghyun sore itu.

 **Jonghyun** : Bagaimana hari ini?

 **Minki** : Baik. Dia juga baik. Aku tidak berlatih terlalu keras dan selalu istirahat.

 **Jonghyun** : Baiklah. Sudah sana tidur. Jangan banyak pikiran. Hanya menjaganya secara perlahan yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini.

 **Minki** : Aku tau. Kau juga tidurlah. Mimpi indah.

 **Jonghyun** : Selamat malam, Semoga kau mimpi indah. _Love you._

Minki merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Ia segera menaruh ponselnya dan segera beranjak untuk mebersihkan diri.

"Hyung!" Minki menoleh, mendapati Gunhee menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Gunhee-ya?"

"Tumben sekali kau tidak memakai make up. Biasanya saja kau tidak bisa lepas dari make up dan tidak mau tertangkap kamera _bare faced_ ,"

"Ah, aku lupa. Tadi pagi tidak sempat, "Jawab Minki seadanya.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi sebelum Gunhee bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ah paling tidak aku bahagia kau semakin berisi, Hyung," Seru Gunhee sesaat sebelum MInki memasuki kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Minki menatap tubuhnya yan terpampang polos di depan. Kini, perutnya tidak lagi rata, Sedikit _bumps_ kini mulai terlihat. Minki menghela nafas. Buru - buru ia membershikan dirinya. Ia butuh menghubungi Jonghyun saat itu juga.

 **Minki** : _Something happened._

 **Jonghyun** : Ada apa?

 **Minki** : _Bumps_ ku mulai kelihatan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

 **Jonghyun** : terlihat jelas?

 **Minki** : Tidak sih, karena aku memakai baju kebesaran. Tapi tadi Gunhee sempat mengatakan aku sedikit berisi. Apa sangat terlihat perbedaanya?

 **Jonghyun** : Tidak Minki. Tidak apa. jika ditutup baju belum terlihat jelas maka itu tidak apa - apa. Tenang laah...

 **Minki** : AKu takut Jonghyun-ah.

 **Jonghyun** : sssh.. semua akan baik - baik saja. Sekarang kamu harus idur, oke?

 **Minki** : Baiklah. Malam Jonghyun.

Malam itu, Minki mencoba tidur dengan nyenyak. Tangannya memeluk perutnya erat, sebuah gerakan sederhana untuk melindungi calon anaknya.

Minki merasakan hal aneh padanya seusai latihan keesokan harinya. Dia merasa sangat ingin makan coklat batangan. Dia berjalan menuju cafetaria, siapa tau saja ada coklat batangan disana. Namun sayang, menu hari ini bahkan tidak ada coklat sama sekali. Ia harus merundung karena tidak mendapatkan coklat yang ia inginkan. Ia keluar dari cafetaria dengan _pout_ di bibirnya.

"Mencari apa, Hyung?" Tiba - tiba saja Gunhee sudah berada di samping Minki.

"Coklat batang," Jawab Minki langsung.

"Tumben kau makan coklat Hyung. Biasanya kau anti makan coklat karena mudah membuatmu gemuk,"

"Ah, aku tba - tiba saja ingin coklat batang. Kau ada?"

"Sepertinya aku masih ada Hyung, di kamar," Minki mengikuti Gunhee ke kamar mereka. Di kamar hanya ada mereka berdua. Ia menunggu Gunhee mengeluarkan coklat batangan dan memberikan coklat itu padanya.

Gunhee duduk disampingnya, melihatnya menikmati coklat dengan lahap.

"Kau seperti ngidam saja Hyung," Minki hanya tertawa.

Gunhee bangun dari duduknya, mengambil dua kopi kaleng dari kopernya. "Mau kopi Hyung?"

"Ah, aku tidak minum kopi," Jawab Minki cepat, masih menikmati coklatnya.

Gunhee menatapnya aneh.

"Kau tidak pernah menolak kopi sebelumnya Hyung,"

Minki mengehntikan kuncahan pada coklat batangan yang tinggal sedikit. "Aku... AKu hanya sedang tidak ingin,"

Gunhee kini membuat Minki duduk menghadapnya. "Hyung harus cerita apa yang terjadi pada Hyung,"

"Apasih. Tidak terjadi apa - apa kook. AKu baik - baik saja,"

"Aku tidak menerima kata baik - baik saja. Karena jelas kamu tidak baik - baik saja, Hyung,"

Minki menghela nafas. "Aku akan cerita. Tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti setelah acara sampah ini selesai,"

"Kau harus berjanji Hyung,"

"Iya Gunhee. Aku janji. Sekarang, biarkan aku menikmati coklatku,"

Gunhee tertawa melihat Minki yang masih dengan semangat menghabiskan coklatnya.

END of Chapter 5

a/n : Happy Debut Wanna One. See you in2019 Minhyun.

Maaf chapter ini sedikit terlambat. Terkendala wifi pak kades yang error dan acara kkn yang sukses bikin saya tidak bergerak dari tempat tidur.

Untuk semua yang review : i love you! let me hug and kiss you!

Please review this chapter : review adalah bentuk apresiasi untuk saya melanjutkan fanfic ini!

 **Spoiler** next fic : Shihyun - Yongguk - Cat

Regards,


	6. Oh Little Girl

6\. Oh Little Girl

Keesokan paginya, hari itu adalah jadwal untuk rekaman lagu top 35. Minki telah bersiap, menggunakan t-shirt putih dan kemeja hitam untuk menutupi perutnya. diliputi ketakutan apabila _bumps_ nya terlihat, Minki benar - benar memilih outfitnya hari itu.

"As expected, kau terlihat sangat fashionista," Jihoon mengacungkan jempolnya. Minki tertawa senang.

Etika mereka hendak keluar dari dorm produce, Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu tim Never yang sedang menunggu mobil mereka. Minki menangkap pergerakan Jonghyun yang menatapnya dengan intens. Minki mengulas senyum. Ia menepuk perutnya pelan sebelum duduk di salah satu di Lobby. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan dari Jonghyun.

 **Jonghyun** : Good day?

 **Minki** : Yeah. Aku baru saja merasakan ngidam pertama ku kemarin. hahahaha

Ia menoleh, mendapati Jonghyun membulatkan matanya. Minki tertawa ringan.

 **Jonghyun** : Kau tidak cerita padaku.

 **Minki** : Maaf. Kupikir kalian sangat sibuk kemarin. Lagi pula itu juga sangat tiba - tiba.

 **Jonghyun** : Ngidam apa?

 **Minki** : Coklat batang...

 **Jonghyun** : Sudah?

 **Minki** : Tentu saja. Aku sangat ingin makan coklat kemarin...

 **Jonghyun** : Coklat siapa? Kan kamu tidak membawa coklat ke sini. Kenapa tidak bilang saja, aku bisa membelikanya untukmu.

 **Minki** : Tenanglaah. Gunhee ternyata masih memiliki simpanan coklat. Dia memberikanya padaku.

 **Jonghyun** : Gunhee tau?

 **Minki** : Tidak. aku berhasil menutupinya. Tenanglah.

Belum sempat Jonghyun menjawab, mobil untuk mengantarkan team Naver datang.

"Semanagat Oh little girl! kami berangkat dulu!" Ucap anak - anak team Naver.

Ponsel Minki kembali bergetar, kini bukan dari Jonghyun, namun dari Daehwi.

 **Daehwi** : Semangat Minki Hyung. Jangan lupa istirahat. Kau pasti melakukan yang terbaik kan?

Minki tersenyum sebelum mengetikkan jawaban.

 **Minki** : Tentu saja. Gomawo Daehwi-ya. Kau juga semangat. Titip Jonghyun ya...

Tim Oh Little Girl melakukan rekaman dengan baik. Minki tidak memiliki kesulitan berarti. Pengalaman nya cukup membantu untuk proses rekaman seperti saat ini. Lagipula sang produser pernah bekerja sama dengan Nuest beberapa waktu yang lalu, sehingga ia tidak memiliki kecanggungan berarti.

Setelah rekaman selesai, mereka kembali untuk latihan di dorm. Minki beberaka kali meminta untuk istirahat. Anggota lain memandangnya khawatir, namun mereka tidak berkata apa - apa. Minki menjatuhkan diirnya di pojok ruangan. Tangan kanan nya membawa botol minum, dan tangan kirinya membawa handuk untuk menghapus keringatnya.

"Apa kau benar - benar baik - baik saja Hyung?" Minki melihat Sewoon duduk disampingnya.

"Aku baik - baik saja Sewoon-ah. Hanya sedikit kelelahan,"

"Kalau kau merasa terlalu lelah, kita akhiri saja latihanya Hyung. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Dua hari lagi kita sudah harus reharsal di tempat dan aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

Minki tertawa. "Iya - iya. Tunggu sebentar aku mau ke toilet dahulu,"

Minki keluar dari ruangan menuju toilet terdekat.

Sedangkan di ruang latihan, Sewoon menatap aneh pada MInki.

"Aku tau kau menganggap ada yang aneh kan pada Minki Hyung," Gunhee berkata sembari duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi padanya?" Gunhee menggeleng.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa - apa denganya,"

 **TBC**

a/n : Hello. Sorry for being inactive this past days. Baru pulang KKn dan harus langsung ngurus magang TT.

Ini saja curi - curi waktu di ruang kerja untuk update TT

Thank you for waiting, and reading this fanfic. i will fell delighted if you leave our trace here by favorite, follow, and review.

See you in next chapter.

Regards,

Anna


End file.
